Families and Bonding
by xoxHarryHungerDiariesxox
Summary: It has been 20 years since the rebellion and Katniss Everdeen has 2 kids and her loving husband, Peeta. What happens when she gets an unexpected call from her ex-best friend, Gale Hawthorne? Will she forgive him? Will she love him? Or will she hate him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been 20 years since the rebellion, and my life is…almost perfect. I have a 16 year old daughter, Lilac and a 12 year old son, Cole. I never wanted kids. I didn't want them to suffer in this world, but of course my loving husband, Peeta Mellark used his talent in words, and convinced me.  
>Although it has been so long since the Hunger Games and the rebellion, I still have nightmares and Peeta occasionally has his hijacking moments. But as we always did, we would be in each other's arms, comforting each other.<p>

"MOOOOM!" Cole yells as he comes into the kitchen with the phone in his hand. He looks like a mini version of Peeta except for his eyes, they are like mine. Grey.

"Who is it?" I ask, Cole just shakes his head, and walks away.

"Um…hello?" I hope I didn't sound rude.

"Hey Catnip!" I haven't heard that nickname in 20 years. This had to be Gale. But, why would he call me after so many years? I can feel the anger rising through my body. Why, after so many years? Does he think that he can just call me by my nickname and sound like everything is okay? He killed my sister. I know I should be over this by now. But how can I? My ex-best friend killed my sister.

"What do you want?" I reply in the nastiest tone as possible.

"I need you to listen. I don't want you to say anything until I tell you that I am done. Understand?" Gale voice suddenly went serious. I mumbled an okay but I don't want to listen. I don't want to hear his voice. It hurts. It reminds me of my sister, and all the memories of us hunting.

"I am so sorry about everything that has happened in the past and I am so sorry that it took me so long to get the nerve to tell you." He pauses, as if he is thinking of what to say. Unlike Peeta, Gale and I have trouble using words to express ourselves.

"I need you to forgive me. For the past 20 years, the thought of you hating me tortured me every day. I'm not going to say that it wasn't my fault for what happened…but I will tell you that I did not know that I was going to hurt anyone I love." Gale voice went unsteady. This must be really hard for him. I suddenly feel sorry for him. He loved Prim. But, that doesn't change anything.

"I also want to let you know, that I am completely over you. But, I want to become friends again." I don't know what to say…I'm want to say no, that just because he apologized, it doesn't make anything better. Prim is still dead. But my heart is telling me to say yes. I can't be holding on to this forever. Prim would have forgiven him a long time ago if I was dead and she wasn't.

"Katniss?" Gale's voice is now desperate. I don't know what to say. Then I just blurt out the truth.

"'I'll be completely honest, I will probably never be friends with you the way we used to be, but that doesn't mean we can't try to be friends."

"This is amazing. Wow, Katniss… Tell me about yourself, we need to catch up!" Gale sounds like his usual self. I'm not sure if I want to talk to him anymore, at the time but since I did say I want to try to be friends. I tell him about Peeta, stressing the fact that I love him so I don't give him any impressions, I tell him about Lilac and Cole, he's happy for me. Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought. But now, I have nothing to worry about. He married this woman from District 2 and has 3 kids of his own. He has a son who is the same age as Lilac and his name is Damion. He also has two younger daughters. One is 10, her name is Celsie and the other one is 7 and her name is Belle.

"I don't want you to feel that this is a rush or anything but I was planning to take my family and visit District 12, you know…to see my mother and my siblings…but I would love to see you and your kids while I am there." He sounds so happy and excited. How can I say no? I know I'm stubborn, but if I just told him I want to be friends, how can I tell him I don't want him to come? I don't know if I can see him. It might be too much for me. What about Peeta? I'm sure he'll probably okay with it…

"I need to talk to Peeta about this…can I call you back after I talk to him?" I hope he's okay with that. The Gale I knew 20 years ago was demanding. He usually likes an answer right away. But I need him to tell me that I can call him back. I have to know Peeta's opinion in this. He always knows what to do, another reason why I love him.

"Sure Katniss. I completely understand. Call me back soon okay? I was planning on coming in a week and I need to know as soon as possible." Gale's voice doesn't sound disappointing. I'm happy.

"Of course, talk to you later."

"Bye Catnip!" That nickname still bothers me.

As I hang up the phone. I can hear the door close. PEETA'S HOME! After all this, I just need his advice and opinion. It feels like I haven't seen him in ages. Ever since he re-opened his family's bakery, it has become his second home. He would leave early in the morning and then Lilac would join him there after school and then come home. It is summer right now, so she went with him for the whole day.

"Katniss?" His voice gives me these shivers down my spine. I come out of the kitchen and run into his arms and kiss him passionately. Our love hasn't changed in all these years. I can hear gagging noises from Cole.

"COLE! Be more mature! Gosh! One day, that will be you with some other girl!" Lilac says annoyingly. Peeta and I laugh telling him that we agree. He just gives us another disgusting look and leaves to his room.

"Mom, is it okay if I go to Jack's house?" Jack is one of Lilac's best friends but I am sure there is something more to them than friendship.

"Sure sweetheart. Just be back for dinner!" and with that she leaves the house. She is like Peeta in many ways. But she sure has some of me in her.

"Peeta…I need to tell you something." I whisper. He comes close to me and looks down at me and looks into my eyes.

"What is it?" His voice was soft but his eyes were full of doubt. He was worried.

"I got a call from…Gale…"As I said this, Peeta went firm. He started walking towards the couch and sat down in confusion. I should have said this in a different way.

"What did he want?" he asks. I can see the anger on his face. His eyes were full of hate. Maybe he still thinks I love him. Maybe he believes that if I start talking to him again, I will realize I made a mistake in choosing Peeta.

"He wanted to apologize and he wanted me to forgive him…he also wants to become friends again." I pause to see how he is taking all this. His hands are into fists now. I need to make him understand.

"BUT HE IS OVER ME AND HAS HIS OWN FAMILY AND HE WANTS TO VISIT!" I quickly say, but I know Peeta understood every word I said once I saw his face relax.

"Sure Katniss. If you think you are ready for this, I am too. I just hope you aren't rushing into things. Are you sure you are ready?" I have been asking myself this question all this time. But when Peeta says this out loud, it hits like me like stone. I am ready to face my old friend who I blamed for 20 years of killing my sister?

"I really don't know Peeta…I don't know what to do. I technically already told him that he can come. I just haven't confirmed. I told him I needed to ask you. What do you think?"

"I think that if you are ready, this will be good for all of us. Think about it? Other than Haymitch, is there anybody else Lilac and Cole can consider family. They need more people in their lives. Might as well be Gale's family." Peeta says coolly.

"Wow." That's all that comes out of my mouth.

"What?" He is suddenly worried that he said something wrong.

"What would I do without you? I love you." And with that Peeta comes and kisses me and replies:

"I was just going to ask you the same thing, I love you too Katniss."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Gale is coming tomorrow. The thought of seeing him again, especially with a family gets me nervous. I don't know what to expect. I expect to see the same Gale I remember from 20 years ago but what if he completely changed? What if his wife or his kids don't like us? I hope his wife is nice…These thoughts have been haunting me all week and everyone in this house knows it. Lilac and Cole haven't heard of Gale until a couple of days ago when Peeta and I told them and they are curious to see him. Peeta is taking this well. Sometimes it's hard to know what he is thinking. He is so good at masking his emotions when he wants to. I hope he is okay with all of this. He knows that I'm nervous but I hope he doesn't think of this in a bad way.

The day goes by faster than I thought. Lilac invited Jack for dinner, he is a very nice boy but I know now that they are only very good friends by the way they treat each other. Peeta went to the bakery and brought fresh baked cookies and bread. It was a good day and not once did I think about Gale.

…

His train should be arriving at any moment. Lilac, Cole and I are waiting for Gale and his family. Peeta would have joined us but he had this big wedding cake order he had to finish today. Lilac keeps telling me to calm down. She says I'm shaking like crazy. I wouldn't be surprised I'm actually really nervous. But I need to be strong. I can't show Gale that I have become weak. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that the train has arrived. I can see a man with dark brown hair with grey eyes. This man has to be Gale.

He hasn't changed much. He looks older. You can see some wrinkles on his face. But, he still has that charming look girls were all crazy about when we were young. I see his wife. She's breath-taking. She has nice green eyes and dirty-blond hair. I can see why they were both attracted to each other. I then see their oldest son, Damion. He looks a lot like how Gale looked at that age. He just has his mother's green eyes. The two younger daughters look like they can be twins. They both have blond hair with grey eyes. I can't help but smile. They look like a perfect family. I then realize that he is happy, and I am happy. Maybe this will work out.

He comes and stops right in front of me, stopping from giving me a hug. This became awkward. He wasn't sure how I'd react if he did anything. I need to make the first move to make this friendship work. I put my arms around his neck, and he slowly places his arms around my waist and we just stay there for a couple of moments. His arms were so muscular that it was hurting. I can understand that after so many years, he'd want to make sure that I was actually there, hugging him. I realize that both of our families are probably confused and I let go of him as quickly as I can and without a word, we all walk to our house.

Once we opened the door to our house, Peeta was standing there with food all ready, and I realize it was probably lunch time. I'm glad Peeta is here. I was worried that I would have to handle this all on my own.

Lunch was not as bad as I thought. Lilac and Damion are becoming very close even if it has only been a couple of hours. Cole is actually getting along with the two girls and he is being a gentleman. Peeta and Gale's wife, Clodine are talking about Peeta's painting and how he bakes his bread. The only people who aren't really talking or getting a long are me and Gale.

He looks at me and finally says: "Thanks for having us for lunch; it was very kind of all of you." I can't really look at him straight in the eyes. If I do, flashbacks from the rebellion or from hunting come to my mind.

"No problem." I mumble. Can this get any worse? I need to make this work out.

"Listen. This isn't working out. We need to talk. It seems like everyone here are getting a long…well except for you and me." I finally get the nerve to look in his eyes. All I can see is confusion and sadness.

"I know. But what do I say? All this time I was thinking this would be easy, it would be like talking to Katniss Everdeen, my best friend from small. But it's not as easy as I thought." I get angry at this comment. I know, he is trying his best but he was the one who wanted to see me. He was the one who called me first.

"I guess…we just need some bonding time. I hope you didn't think that once we see each other, we would be like best friends like we were before?" I ask. I look at him and realize that was exactly what he was expecting.

"Yeah…I guess…"

"We need to go hunting." This was the best solution that I can think of. This was how we really became friends in the first place.

"I haven't been hunting in ages." He says. He was once again happy at the thought of this idea.

"Are you telling me that you lost your touch?" I knew the best way to bond with him was to tease him.

"No. I was just letting you know that I might be a little rusty at first, but I am and will always be better than you, Catnip." He says in a mocking tone. This time, 'Catnip' didn't bother me. I somewhat felt like we were becoming friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The walk to the woods wasn't that bad. We were simply complimenting each other's bow and arrows. Now that we are here, I couldn't be any happier. This made me complete. I am now hunting with the person I loved to hunt with—well, there's my father too…

"I see a rabbit! Watch my mad skills Catnip!" Gale seems so happy. I haven't seen him this happy since I was reaped in the Hunger Games. He shoots the rabbit right into its eye.

"Wow. Nice, I guess you haven't lost your touch, but the question is if you are better than me?" I can see Gale smiling, he was about the say a comeback but then I suddenly see a deer.

"Watch and learn." I take my bow up and shoot the deer into its eye. Usually, it is very hard to shoot a deer, since they are so fast.

"Wow. I'm speechless. You win…for now." He says with a big smile. I laugh. Who would have thought I would laugh when he was here. This is getting better and better.

…

We ended up with 2 rabbits, three squirrels and one deer. It seems that we have bonded a lot. Once we reached our house, I can see Damion and Lilac through the window…I can't believe this.

"Gale!"

"What's wrong?" He sounds alerted. I don't know how he is going to react to this…

"Look through that window…" I say. He slowly looks up and his eyes widen. He is suddenly wearing this huge grin.

"That's my boy!" Gale says happily.

"They're making out and you don't have any concern whatsoever? They only met like two hours ago!" I am shocked. It's not a big deal, they're 16. But still. How can she suddenly put her lips on someone who she doesn't even know properly?

"Well, Damion is making out with the daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark, I am sure she's a nice girl. She has to be." His comment makes me blush. Why am I blushing at this stupid comment?

"We should have some fun with this. But we should let Peeta and Clodine into this before we plan anything." I give Gale my signature smirk while he gives me this questioning look.

"Let's talk about it inside. We need Peeta and Clodine." And with that we go into our house and figure out a plan.

Peeta wasn't too happy that his daughter is making out with someone but he agreed to this plan. Clodine can't stop laughing and Gale just smiles mischievously. I feel like we are little kids again, planning pranks. This should work though. It has to. It is a crazy plan but they will be shocked for sure. Peeta calls them down for supper and I can see them both walking down, smiling.

"What are you two so happy about?" Clodine says. She seems like a very good liar.

"Nothing mom, I'm just happy that I'm here at District 12…you know… because this was where dad grew up and had his childhood memories." Damion says. He can lie and look straight into our eyes. I probably would have believed him if I didn't see what Lilac and him were up to.

"And what about you sweetie?"Peeta asks innocently.

"I'm…happy for him!" Wow. Lilac is a terrible liar. Just like me.

"Well, we have some news for you two…" Peeta continues "After Damion and his family go and meet their relatives we wanted you two to go to this summer festival that is held every year and there is this overnight package which we think you might enjoy. What do you think? You want to go?" I couldn't have said that any better. I just hope they say yes. This will be hilarious.

"YES!" They both screamed in joy. We all look at each other happily. This will work out perfectly. But I am going to be honest, Lilac and Damion make an amazing couple. They both have nice brown hair with lovely coloured eyes. Damion is about 6 feet tall and Lilac is about 5 foot 6. They were perfect.

"Mom, when's the summer festival again?" Lilac asks excitedly!

"It's tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock." I say. Lilac starts talking about what to wear and how her hair should be, she is such a girl. She's like Prim. The thought of Lilac being like Prim makes me sad. I can't think of this right now. I want this prank to work well.

"Gale and Clodine, would you and your family want to join us for dinner too?" I ask. It's the least I can do and this will make my kids happy!

"Of course, we'd love to. We will have to leave soon after dinner because I am sure Gale's family are eager to see all of us." Clodine says politely. She is actually nicer than I expected her to be. There's just one thing that bothers me about her, I just don't know what it is yet.

"I will bake some bread and Katniss will cook the animals she caught today." Peeta says. As we walk towards the kitchen I can hear Clodine and Gale asking if we need help.

"We're fine. You are our guests. But, treat yourself at home. The remote is by the side table if you want to watch some T.V."

While I was cooking the deer, I can hear the T.V but I went to check if they were all right and I see them; kissing each other like crazy, his arms around her waist while her hands are digging into the back of his head. And then it hits me. The reason why I am bothered so much by Clodine is because, Gale loves her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Why am I so bothered by Gale loving someone else? I love Peeta. I will always love Peeta, but there is this small part of me screaming for Gale. This part of me only came after I saw him today. I have been thinking for all these years negatively about Gale. But now, after hunting, scheming and joking around, I realized how much I missed him. Looking at Clodine and Gale makes me mad. Gale and I were never like this, our relationship never had romance other than those few kisses between the Hunger Games and the rebellion. Maybe that's why we never worked out. We are too alike. Being together is like too much fire and Peeta and Clodine controls our fire. I have to stop having these small desires for him. It has been 20 years. He loves Clodine. I love Peeta. We both have loving kids and nothing can change now. Do I want this to change? Do I regret not choosing Gale? This is exactly what Peeta was worried about when he heard that I am keeping in touch with Gale again. I can't let him worry. Although I might love Gale a bit, I will always love Peeta more.

After dinner, which wasn't as awkward as lunch, we said bye to their family and letting them know that they can come over while Damion and Lilac go to the festival. Gale gives me a wink before leaving, telling me that we are still with the plan. Peeta and I decide to ask the kids what they think about Gale's kids.

"So Cole…how do you like Celsie and Belle? It seems you three are getting a long well." I ask. I am really interested into what he says. He has never interacted so much with a girl in his life.

"There are cool. You know what? Celsie told me that she likes me…a lot!" Cole says. I think he is confused on what to do. Peeta should really have the talk with him. He's 12!

"Good job son. Say thank you to your beautiful mother, for giving you amazing beauty." He winks at me. I love him so much. I go up and hug him and kiss him and say: "You know he got it from you. But, you're sweet." He smiles and says "I know." and kisses me again. I hit him in a playful way and he chuckles.

"Doesn't seem disgusting talking and kissing girls now, does it?" Lilac says in a mocking tone and again Cole gives her another nasty look and walks away. As I see him walk away, I can see him turning a bit red from embarrassment.

"How are things going between you and Damion, it seems like you two are getting along." Peeta asks in the most innocent way. I can't believe he can lie so well.

"Things are going well. He is very nice." She says in a serious tone but you can see her face brighten up when she heard his name. She becomes as red as a tomato.

"That's good. Well, you better prepare for the festival tomorrow. I have this perfect dress I wore many years ago that will be perfect for you. Don't worry; this dress is still in style." I say. I want to give her one of my dresses from the Capitol from when I was 16 years old. A dress Cinna made.

"Okay Mom, let's go now. I don't want to be rushing tomorrow." She says while grabbing my hand and dragging me upstairs to her room. I mouth "HELP ME!" to Peeta but he simply laughs as I get pulled away.

…

Lilac loved the dress I suggested and we planned everything tomorrow. The summer festival is actually a very formal festival. Boys will come in suits and girls will come in elegant dresses. I was never able to go to this festival because I didn't have the money or anything elegant to wear. Peeta says he went once, with Delly and it was nice but it was too much for him. He also says you would only want to go if you are going with someone you love. The funny thing is that the partners get to share a room together, which I find very odd because usually they would separate the males and females. Our plan was to put cameras in the room they are staying in, and see what they will be up too. I know, it's mean but we parents need some fun out of our teenage children.

It's almost 1 o'clock. Gale said he and his family will come in about an hour. Lilac already started to get ready. It's weird seeing my kids grow up. Just a week ago, Cole was making gagging noises when he sees someone kiss but now he is starting to like a girl. What's even weirder is that it is Gale's daughter. Lilac is becoming more independent and obviously more intimate…with Gale's son. What would happen if one day, Damion and Lilac would get married? Or have kids? Nothing can be weirder for me.

I must have been lost in my thoughts because it has already been an hour and I can hear the doorbell ring. I get up from the couch and open the door to see Gale and Damion. Damion was wearing a nice white suite with a black dress shirt and a white tie. He looked so handsome. It isn't even funny how much he is like Gale. If this kid had grey eyes, I would think this was Gale from the past. I complimented Damion and let them come inside. I can see Damion holding a beautiful blue corsage. He is such a gentleman.

"Um…where's Lilac?" His eyes were full of love. Whenever he talks about her or sees her, he gives the same look Peeta gives me.

"I think she is still getting ready—"

"You know how girls can be Damion." Gale says while trying to find a comfortable position on the couch.

"Boys aren't that easy to handle either…" I say, sticking my tongue out at Gale.

"Katniss, we're not that bad." This didn't come out of Gale's mouth, Peeta was walking towards me; smirking.

As I was about to say a comeback, we hear footsteps. All at once, we look up. We see Lilac. Wow, that dress looks even better on her. The light orange dress that goes up to her mid-thigh. This dress was skin tight and strapless, she looked amazing. I can see that not only did Damion's mouth drop, but also Peeta and Gale's. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You look beautiful honey. You remind me so much like your mother." Peeta says and then he looks at me. Knowing that this was the dress I wore when he took me out for dinner and then proposed to me.

"I…um…I…got this…for…you…" Damion says while placing the corsage on her wrist.

"Thanks." Lilac says while blushing.

"Shall we go, then?" Damion says, relieved that he didn't stutter again.

"Sure."

They smile at each other and left. I am starting to feel that we shouldn't do this prank. This might be something that they think about forever. I guess, it is too late to regret my choices.


	5. Disclaimer

**Oh! I forgot to write a disclaimer  
>I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES…even though I wish I did. <strong>

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter :P **

**This Disclaimer also goes for the rest of the story. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**AHH! Exams! That's all right; we all need a break from studying. Read and Review please : ) **

Now that Damion and Lilac are gone. I don't know what to do. Gale says that Clodine should come in about 15 minutes; she and the girls were helping Hazelle with something, I zoned out before he said what they were doing. When I hear Gale talk about Clodine, I can't help but to feel a bit jealous. I know I shouldn't be thinking about any of this because I have Peeta and everything but I never thought of Gale moving on and loving someone….other than me. Wow. I'm selfish. I should be happy for him but I'm just not able to.

"So, what should we do? The festival doesn't end until 8 in the night." Peeta asks. I'm glad he is here; he can always start a conversation to stop the awkward silence.

"Well, we can take the other kids to the park before it gets completely dark?" suggests Gale. This suggestion brings back memories. I remember before I…was reaped, Prim really wanted me to take her to the park. She said that all her classmates went and she felt left out. So, I took her but I made Gale come and he brought his younger siblings. It was a nice break; we actually enjoyed ourselves. Every minute of my life before the Hunger Games was taken up by either school, hunting or trading. I was never able to have fun after my father died.

"Katniss? Kaaatnisss? You want to go?" Peeta say while laughing. AH! I zoned out again.

"Huh…oh yeah let's go. We'll just wait for the rest of Gale's family and then we'll go." I said seriously, still mad that Peeta interrupted my thoughts. Peeta gives me this concerning look, but I just smile and reassure him that I am OK. The door knocks, it must be them. I don't have the energy to go and open the door, so Gale goes and he opens the door then smiles. He kisses his daughters cheeks and then kisses his wife. That feeling of jealousy hits me again and I hate it. It's a good thing I am able to mask my emotions after all those years of being in front of cameras, pretending to feel and be someone I am not. Although, I was really bad on camera, I have developed a skill of hiding my hatred.

"We're going to the park kids." Gale says excitedly. For some reason I don't think he is going to the park for the kids, maybe he enjoys the cool breeze and the thoughts of him as a child at District 12.

"Yeah! But can we wait for like 15 minutes. Belle, Cole and I wanted to do something, and we were planning to do it today since we didn't have much time yesterday." Celsie says. She never told us what they were planning but I'm not in the mood to ask.

"Sure sweetie, we'll call you down once it is time." Says Clodine coolly. I have to admit, she is pretty good with handling kids. As they leave we can hear Celsie yell Cole's name in delight when she spotted him and then the door closes. We all laugh.

"I guess it is not just Lilac and Damion that are hooking up!" says Gale happily. Doesn't he find this awkward? His kids and my kids 'hooking' up and who knows? Maybe one day they will get married…

"So…what do you think is going to happen tonight between Damion and Lilac?" says Clodine, who is similar to Peeta; trying to start conversations.

"I don't know." Peeta and I say at the exact same time.

"Do you think they will have sex?" Gale says thoughtlessly. All three of us just stand in front of him, in shock.

"What?" Gale says defensively. Wow. He's an idiot. Why would he say that in front of me and Clodine. Especially Peeta, he's the typical I'm-the-over-protective-father type. Surprisingly Peeta speaks:

"I think Lilac is a bit better than that. I think she would know to not have sex with someone she met 24 hours ago." Peeta says firmly but I can hear the doubt in his voice.

"Has anyone read this SUPER old play 'Romeo and Juliet'? It's by some Shakespeare guy, apparently known to be the best play writer. Anyways, they fall in love in one night, get married the next day and then have sex on the following day AND their parents are enemies." Gale says proudly as if he won a debate.

"Yeah I have, and do you know what happens at the end of the play?" asks Peeta with a small smile.

"Um-"

"They die." Peeta says simply. Not even showing his pride of outsmarting him.

The silence is back. Neither Clodine nor Peeta dares to speak. We were getting along very well but then, like usual, Gale opens his mouth and says something to make things awkward again. I'm not going to go so hard on Gale because I am just like him. I say things I shouldn't be saying, and whatever I say ends up disastrous. That is why I keep a journal that I write into every night. I pour my emotions on pieces of papers, and it helps me from preventing nightmares and unnecessary thoughts that float in my head. This is the one thing that I haven't shared with Peeta and he understands. I write in my journal and he paints. This is the book I keep all my secrets in and some of them are secrets that even Peeta doesn't know. The silence continues but minutes later the kids come and break the silence and then we are off to the park.

…

The trip to the park was amazing. We walked, ran, played catch and showed the kids how to use this ancient object you use in the sky that is called a kite. My mother told me about it when I was a kid and I bought one for Prim after I the Games.

It has been 15 minutes since the festival ended and they should be ready and in their rooms by now. Peeta and Gale hooked up the computer while Clodine and I brought some cheese buns Peeta made earlier today.

It seems to be working. I can see their room. OH! The door opened! Perfect timing! I can see Lilac in her pyjamas; she is wearing a pretty revealing pair of PJ's. I laughed when I saw the look on Peeta's face, full of disapproval. I then see Damion walking in after her. He was wearing a grey V-neck shirt and some pyjama pants. They were both smiling; they probably had an amazing time at the festival. I was expecting them to kiss but they didn't. They went straight to their bags and they finally speak.

"Are you sure? Should we do this?" Lilac says as she attempts to get whatever she needs from her bag. She is nervous but why? I hope she isn't getting protection from her bag because I agree with Peeta, they shouldn't be doing it at the age of 16.

"We need to know. How can we live our lives if we don't take risks?" says Damion who is also searching and struggling to get something from his bag. What is it? Everything leads up to having sex. But, it can't be, Lilac wouldn't do that.

"Fine, I know what you mean. It kills me to not know about half of my parents' lives." What is Lilac talking about? How are Peeta and I involved in this?

"Yeah, I am risking a lot. My dad would kill me if he found out." says Damion. I turn to Gale to see his reaction. He is as confused as me. What is going on?

"Yeah my mother would kill me too." Lilac giggles afterwards and Damion smiles.

"Ok Lilac, on the count of three, we pull it out okay?" Damion says nervously. Lilac simply nods.

"Okay, one, two and THREE!" They pull it out and then I see. Damion is holding a little journal that says Gale H. on it and Lilac is holding my journal; the journal with all my secrets.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a pretty dramatic chapter. I hope you guys don't mind. I wanted the relationship between Katniss and Gale to get more intense and stronger. I also want Peeta and Clodine to be more involved in the main plotline of the story if you know what I mean. xD Oh! Let me know in your review if you want Haymitch to be an important part of the story. Anyways, enjoy! R & R **

**Chapter 6**

How can this be happening? How can Lilac even KNOW that I have a journal? I can't have them reading it, at least not in front of Clodine, Gale and…Peeta. And Gale keeps a journal too? I wonder what he writes in it. I turn to see Gale and he looks at me in horror. He must be as pissed as I am. We probably both have things in there that we would never want ANYONE to see. Now, one of our worst nightmares has come true. They are going to read it out loud and we can't stop them. I look at Peeta, he feels bad for me. Maybe he will decide to shut down the computer. But, even Peeta, the sweet, understanding man would not take this perfect opportunity to listen to my thoughts. I was never as open as he was when it came to feelings. I know he wants to know; he's just too kind to ask. Clodine seems to have no emotions. She knows that what they are doing is not good but she doesn't understand the real seriousness of this. I have many entries about the rebellion, and I am sure Gale does too. How can Lilac and Damion be this cruel? Even for curiosity, they should know that this is private.

"Ok. I'll go first." Lilac says. Oh no! She is starting from the first entry. That's one of the worst!

_**June 23**_

_ I can't think. I am still processing everything that happened. I couldn't sleep all night. How can I? I killed so many innocent people. Even if I didn't kill them with my own weapons or hands, I still started all of this. I am the reason hundreds of women, men and…children are dead.  
>Finnick is dead. Annie is still alive, carrying their unborn child. I ruined their family. That baby will never know their brave father. Peeta is messed. His hijacking is still bad. He came back to District 12 but we aren't talking. I don't think we ever will. He now knows that I don't deserve him. I have hurt him so many times and he always ended up forgiving me. The Capitol did horrible things to him but they made him realize that he is so much more than me. I have to accept that.<br>People tell me that I saved many lives and I have done a good thing, but have I? The reason I volunteered for the Hunger Games and started the rebellion was for one person. The one person I was certain that I loved. Prim. Now she's DEAD. GALE KILLED HER. That hurts more. I have never been more hurt even after the Hunger Games. My best friend killed my poor, sweet sister. He doesn't even come back to District 12 for me…I thought I loved him. Before the Hunger Games, before the Quarter Quell and even at times during the rebellion but now I know. I hate him. I will never be able to look at his face again. Every time I think of him, all I see is a flashback of the bombs killing everybody inside the building, including Prim.  
>I have no one. Haymitch is no help; he is getting worse with his drinking habits. Peeta technically hates my guts. Who do I have? My mother left me for District 4. Gale's gone. Prim's gone. I am miserable. I am miserable during day and night. Every night my mind has been playing scenes from the rebellion again and again. I feel tortured.<br>I don't know what to do anymore? I feel like my life is useless. I am lonely, miserable and heartbroken._

_** Katniss**_

__I don't know what to think or say. When she reads this out loud, I realize how bad I felt at that time. Lilac has tears running down her cheeks. Damion is speechless, holding back his tears. Over here I can hear Clodine sobbing. I turn to see Peeta, he looks awful. I don't know how to describe how he feels. I know he is happy that we overcame all of that but he is probably thinking of everything that happened in the games and in the capitol. I finally get the nerve to see Gale. He looks so hurt. I was very harsh is this entry, but that is exactly how I felt. I thought he knew that I loathed him before he called me. I guess not. He has tears running down his cheeks. Obviously not trying to hide how he feels about this.

We all, including Lilac and Damion are in silence. We don't know what to say. We just stay like that for about 10 minutes until Damion coughs and speaks.

"O..k…th-e-n." He can't even talk. He just nods at Lilac and he opens Gale's journal. I wonder what Gale wrote…

_**June 29 **_

___What did I do? Joining and helping the rebellion was supposed to be good for my family and my friends. But I failed. I succeeded by keeping my family safe, I'm happy but I hurt and killed people I dearly cared about. I hurt Katniss. I'll never be able to forgive myself. I love her so much, and I screwed up big time! AHHH! I can't even imagine a world with Katniss hating me. But…it's not a dream anymore. She hates me. Why? I killed the one person she will and always loved. I killed Prim. I can't even think straight anymore. I consider myself a tough guy, but I am crying all day and night thinking about Prim and Katniss. Katniss must be all over Bread Boy now. If I came back to District 12 with them…I'd die. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Seeing Katniss, giving me looks full of sorrow and hatred. She'll never understand. She won't even listen to me. I don't even think it was my bomb! She'll never believe me and she'll never love me. I need to start a new life here at District 2, without her. _

_** Gale**_

__Wow. How am I going to look at Gale now? Although we were close when we were young, we never knew each other's feelings to this depth. Now that I know how he felt…what do I think? Say? I don't want to see his face. I can't. All I feel is humiliation and shame. Was I that blinded 20 years ago? Of course he would never mean to hurt Prim. How can I be so stupid? I don't want to see anyone now. I want to be alone. I simply get up, trying to not meet anyone's eyes. I hear someone crying. I don't even turn around to see who it is. I lock myself in my room and cry. I cry my heart out for I don't know…maybe hours until I hear someone knocking on the door. It must be Peeta; coming to comfort me.

"Katniss. We need to talk."

This wasn't Peeta's voice. It was Gale's.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know this is a SUPER short chapter but I just want to keep this story going. It's exam week so I haven't been able to write much. Thank you for your reviews and suggestions. I'm going to try to incorporate all of your ideas. : ) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Should I talk to Gale? He can't see me like this…what will he think of me after this? AHH! I can't even think anymore. I thought I was going to be done with all of this drama 20 years ago.

"Katniss, please…we can't avoid each other forever." I've never heard Gale pleading in my life until now. And we avoided each other for 20 years so why not we avoid each other again?

"Katniss. If you don't open this door, I will break it open." Gale's voice suddenly got firm. This must be so hard for him.

"F-i—ine." I whisper but loud enough for him to hear. I can't even speak. How are we going to talk things through now? I walk with a blue sheet around me and unlock the door. I walked back and sat on my bed and he slowly opens the door. He looks at me with a look I can't even describe. He walks to me and awkwardly sits on my bed, making sure he is at a comfortable distance from me.

"I…um…don't know where to start…" Gale is thinking of what to say. Where do we start? How can we explain about what we saw?

"Ok…I'll just tell you everything that on my mind…" Gale looks at me to make sure he can continue to speak. I just nod.

"I…think this is good for us. We never knew how we felt about each other. I know you and I have both been curious of what we think of each other…I just didn't think you hated me that much." Gale says and tears start running down his cheeks. I can't see him like this. This is too much.

"Gale…I thought you knew. Of course I would have hated you for what I thought you did." I say as calmly as possible.

"You thought…?" Gale looks confused but his eyes are filled with hope.

"Gale, I'm so stupid! How did I think you would MEAN TO KILL PRIM!" I'm shouting now. I can't help it. I feel so bad and guilty that I made him go through all of this. Gale looks horrified but seconds later he looks so sad. Why? He is finally completely out of the loop for killing Prim!

"Listen, Katniss. We were all going through a tough time then-"

"-BUT I BLAMED YOU! FOR 20 YEARS I'VE HATED YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS AND I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT PRIM FOR EVERYDAY OF YOUR LIFE SINCE THE BOMB KILLED HER." I am out of breath. Why can't he just say 'I told you so' or something. He makes it seem that it was OKAY to blame him.

"Gale, you were my best friend. Even then, I jumped to conclusions!" I say; still trying to catch my breath.

"Hey, it's alright. That's the past. We can forget about all of it." Gale opens his arms and I accept his request without any thoughts. We just stay there. Trying to forget each other's old hatred and wanting to start new.

"I just have one question to ask you…" Gale says. I release him and back away and look up to his eyes.

"What?" I ask. What does he want to ask? I hope it is nothing about the rebellion.

"If you came to this realization 20 years ago…do you think we would have ended up together?" Gale says. What does he expect me to say? What should I say? Would I have chosen Gale over Peeta? Wow, the answer came to me much quicker than I expected.

"Gale, I always loved you, even for the past 20 years; there was a part of me screaming for you. But, everyone but me at that time knew I loved Peeta more. I just realized that a bit later than everybody else did. So I guess, no. I would have still ended up with Peeta. Maybe the only difference would have been you being more involved in my life and my family's life but that's all." I simply say. It is all the complete truth. Gale doesn't seem to be angry at this comment. I am relieved. He must be also happy that everything turned out like this. Clodine is a very nice woman.

"I'll always love you too Catnip." Gale says smiling. I think our old friendship is almost back. I am sure we will eventually end up being good friends.

"You know, Peeta is so worried for you. You should go see him." Gale says. I should tell Peeta everything. Not only will he be worried for Lilac reading my journal but also my relationship with Gale. I need to let him understand.

"Thank you so much Gale. We should also see what else Lilac and Damion are planning to do tonight." I kiss him on the cheek and give him a wink and he laughs and follows me.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I hope this chapter makes up for the time I haven't updated.**

**This chapter might be rated M. Just for a part of the story. Just skip ahead if you don't want to read it.**

**Chapter 8**

I walk downstairs and into the living room. I see Peeta and Clodine in a corner, whispering. I feel so bad for them. They have to go through all this drama and trouble just because of me and Gale.

"Peeta?" I say. He looks at me in relief. His eyes are a bit red and puffy, so he has been crying. Why can't I think of others first? I shouldn't have just left! I probably made Peeta feel miserable. He gets up and walks to me. He doesn't kiss me and I know why. He doesn't know if I changed my mind about anything and so I kiss him. I go on my tippy toes and I kiss up with as much emotion as I possibly can. I try to tell him through the kiss of how much I love him and that I will never leave him. A few seconds later he kisses me back. He understands, and that's why I love him so much. We break apart and smile. I look over to see Gale and I can see that he and Clodine are making up too.

"Peeta, I love you so much." I whisper and tears start flowing down my cheeks. Peeta puts his thumb on my cheek, wipes away my tears and says:

"I know. I love you too." He says softly.

"Don't worry, I know." I wink at him. I hope he knows I love him as much as I know he loves me.

"Katniss, I know you love me, you don't need to worry." Peeta says with a grin. Am I that predictable? I guess I can't mask love as much as I can mask hate.

"Okay, lovebirds they've read the whole journal…let's see what happens next." Clodine says while smiling. Oh no! Did Peeta and Clodine watch while I was gone? Do they know all of my feelings?

"Peeta...did you-"

"I was watching Katniss. The first bunch of entries was painful. They hurt me so much and not only your journal, but also Gale's. I was about to switch it off until you started talking about how much you loved me and then I realized that you love me as much as I love you. For the past 20 years, I have been wondering if I was just a constellation prize because of Gale leaving, but now, I know. I don't blame you for being mad at me for having these thoughts for the past 2 decades." Peeta says. I don't sense any fear in his voice. How can I blame him? When I was 16, I gave him so many confusing signs that I liked him or hated him and he put up with all of it. I am also a bit grateful that he heard everything because now he knows and if he didn't, this same question will not be answered until he dies.

"I'm not mad at all. Actually, I'm happy. Now you know your answer, and everything about me." I say simply. He kisses me again, this time it was more passionate and happy.

"GUYS! Lilac and Damion are making out! Get over here!" Gale yells.

"Shit." Is all Peeta says. I laugh.

Their make-out session was pretty intense. They were both on the bed. All their cloths were off except for Damion's boxers and Lilac's bra and underwear. This can't go any further. Peeta and Gale left right when they started to take off their clothes. Even for Gale, this was too much. Clodine and I promised them that we'd stay to watch, just to know what is happening. Clodine and I both know that we don't want to be here watching either but for the sake of our husbands, we will.

"This is getting bad. What if Gale was right? Do you think they will?" Clodine asks nervously. I don't blame her. This is getting really serious.

"I actually have no clue. Do you think Damion is ready?" I ask.

"I think he is ready…if they do it, I just can't believe that Damion would make decisions so quickly." I agree with Clodine. Who would have thought that Lilac and Damion were this irresponsible?

"I know what you mean. I have the exact same thoughts as you." I say. Shoot. He just took her bra off. He starts playing and sucking on her breasts while Lilac simply moans. Soon after Lilac rips his boxers off and starts to give him a blow job. Why am I watching this? AHH! I look at Clodine who is in disgust. After a while, he rips her underwear off and puts his finger inside of her then another, and another and starts pumping his fingers in and out. Lilac lets out another long moan. She asks him to do it. He looks at her again, for reassurance and she nods. This can't be happening. No, no, no NOO! How am I supposed to tell Peeta? Damion puts himself in her and she screams with joy. He starts pumping in and out, faster and faster until they both reached their climax and he fell on top of her. He is still inside of her and then they just stay there, in each other's arms and they fall asleep.

Clodine turns the computer off and says: "Well, um…that was interesting."

"I don't know how I am going to able to tell Peeta about what happened. He is going to be so disappointed." I say. I am actually disappointed but I know Peeta will be a thousand times worse.

"I don't blame him. I guess it's not going to be hard to tell Gale but it is still disturbing for him even if he is a pervert at times." She says while smiling. I started laughing. I don't know why, maybe it was because I was tired. I kept laughing hysterically until Peeta and Gale walked in.

"I heard you laughing, so I was assuming that you were done watching them." Peeta says carefully. He doesn't know what to expect.

"So…um…what happened after we left?" Gale asks. We all know he means 'Did they have sex?'

"Um…well…um…KATNISS! Why don't you tell them?" Clodine says. How does she expect me to say it when I generally have much more trouble talking and communicating with people?

"Ok…men…um…THEY HAD SEX." I blurt out. Peeta and Gale's eyes widen. Peeta has more of a disappointed look (just what I expected). Gale isn't disappointed. He is more frustrated but he is calm.

"What should we do? Confront them?" Clodine asks. I am so happy she's here; she just broke the awkward silence.

"If we confront them, they'll get really mad at us. We all knew that this was none of our business." I say. Wow. Since was I the voice of reason? Everyone looks so surprised. I don't blame them, I never think the right way.

"But they had SEX Katniss! How can I be okay with moving on in life when I know that my only daughter had sex with HIS SON?" Peeta says while pointing at Gale. I have never seen Peeta this angry and I have never seen him simply blame someone so easily.

"I would stop talking if I were you. My son is good and your daughter is LUCKY to be with him and have sex with him…I agree, they are a bit too young, and it's awkward that we watched it but it is actually none of our business." Gale says angrily. I don't know who to agree with. Peeta is somewhat over reacting and Gale is just…ugh, I agree with him completely.

"You ruined my teenage years by confusing Katniss' feelings but I am not letting you or your family ruin my family's life. Katniss, can you back me up?" Peeta looks desperately in my eyes. I look at him with guilt and he turns away. He walks upstairs and into our room. How can I be so cruel? He has backed me up for all these years and I couldn't even help this one time he asks for my help. I don't deserve him. I never did. Gale looks at me. But he wasn't happy, he was mad. Why was he mad? I agreed with him? This doesn't even make sense! Gale takes Clodine's hand and drags her out of the house. But before they left the house I said;

"Um…your kids?"

"I'll pick them up tomorrow." Clodine says with a small smile.

What has just happened? Both Gale and Peeta are mad at me…and then I realized, there's never been a time when BOTH of them hated me at the same time, someone was always there to comfort me.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I realized that I really didn't like the previous chapter and I am pretty sure you all agreed to that. But no worries! I think this chapter will make up for the last chapter and sorry about the late update. But. HAYMITCH IS IN IT :D It was a lot of fun writing his part of the chapter. I love the relationship between Katniss and Haymitch. This chapter also has a bit more Peeta/Katniss so I hope you enjoy that too. I hope the last chapter didn't discourage you to stop reading this story. I promise that I will do better! Well, anyways. R & R. I take these reviews very personally and I am really happy when someone gives me ideas and good advice. Well...anyways, here is Chapter 9! :D **

**Chapter 9**

I am alone. It has only been 2 hours since Gale left with Clodine and Peeta walked out of the room with disappointment and anger. I look at the clock; it is already 3 o'clock in the morning. I want to go to my room, but that would be selfish. Peeta needs time to think and we need to think before we talk to each other. I want to go hunting; to clear my mind but it would only make me think of Gale. Gale…why is so mad at me? I remember clearly 20 years ago that he liked it when I was on his side; he detested me when I wasn't. Now he is mad at me because I am not agreeing with Peeta? I know Peeta is my husband and I should support him but I have an opinion too! Just because I am married to someone, it doesn't mean I am their slave or I have to agree with everything they say, even if it is wrong. I don't even know where to start! I can't even think properly. I realize that I am not good with solving problems on my own, but who do I have? Not Peeta, not my kids, Gale…HAYMITCH! I need his annoying humor. I am sure he is awake and drunk at his house. He lives 2 houses away, I'll go right now! I walk and get my hunting jacket and leave the house. I don't even think of knocking, he doesn't care anyways.

"What's wrong now sweetheart?" Haymitch says. I jump from fright, I wasn't expecting him to hear me…maybe he isn't that drunk.

"How did you know I had a problem?" I reply with a nasty tone. Our relationship only works through rude comebacks and sarcasm.

"Please, since when have you come to me for company if you have lover boy, and now Gale? I am also guessing they are both mad at you. We both know that I'm your last option for comforting and advice." He says with a laugh. It's true. Haymitch is awesome but when it comes to decision making and advice, he doesn't know the proper way to make someone feel better, but he the only person I have left.

"Yeah…Peeta asked me to back him up, and I didn't…" I mumble. Haymitch starts laughing his head off. He is now on the flour laughing! I can feel the anger rising through my body. Why can't he take anything seriously?

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" I growl. I throw a dirty couch pillow at his face.

"Calm down sweetheart, your problem is so pointless! Why didn't you just run after him! You know Peeta, he forgives people easily. You made a mistake coming here." He says while trying to get up to have another gulp of his drink. His words sink in. Why didn't I? I thought by not running after him was the right and non-selfish thing to do, but now that Haymitch says it out loud…I feel bad. Peeta would have wanted us to talk it out. I'm so stupid. I need to make this right! I don't even say thanks to Haymitch. I walk out of his house and run to our house. I run up the stairs and knock on my room; ignoring the fact that children are sleeping. I wait for about a minute. No answer. I knock again. No answer. What if Peeta is fed up? What if he finally realized that I am not worth it?

"Peeta?" I whisper. I hear some shuffling in the room. He can hear me. This hurts me more. He was awake the whole time.

"Please…open the door; I need to talk to you." I mumble. I can hear footsteps coming towards the door. I look down at the doorknob and I can see the lock unlocking. I wait for about 20 seconds until I open the door to come in. The bed sheets are all thrown to the floor; he's upset. I see him lying down sideways on the bed to avoid looking at my face. I don't know what to do. Should I go sit down right in front of his face? Or just talk from here? I decide to sit on the corner of the bed, like the way Gale did when he wanted to talk to me. Peeta doesn't turn to look at me or even move at all. I guess I have to start the conversation.

"Peeta…I'm sorry. You have backed me up for all these years and not once have you asked me to do so in return. Now, after 21 years of knowing each other, you ask me and I disappointed you." I stop to see if he reacted to what I said…he does nothing. I decide to continue because if I don't tell him how I feel now, I never will. "I will be completely honest though…the reason I didn't back you up on what you said was because I didn't agree with you. At that moment, I thought you were overreacting but now I understand. Lilac is not just my daughter, but she is yours. I can understand now that you don't want to see her grow up and do things that no fathers would want to know about. But, even if I didn't agree with you, I should have stood by your side and supported you. I am so sorry. I love you so much and don't ever forget it." I finalize. Every word came out of my mouth without thinking. I meant it all. I can see Peeta trying to decide what he should do next; if he should forgive me or not. But before I made him choose his mind I said:

"You know, Gale is very upset with me too. I still don't know why but he left his 2 kids here and he left with his wife."

Peeta slowly comes and looks into my eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but his bright blue eyes still had that sparkle in his eyes; the sparkle that shows love and forgiveness. He didn't need to say anything. I put myself in his arms and just stayed there for a while, giving him time to think if he is doing the right thing. He doesn't pull away; his arms went tighter around me to reassure me that he will always be there for me.

"Katniss, I may have been a bit disappointed in you for what you did but I will never stop loving you. I can never be mad at you for more than a while. You are my life and without you…I don't know where I would be." He says softly. I pull away from our hug and I look directly in his eyes so he can clearly hear and believe in what I say.

"You will never be without me because I will never leave you." I say. Tears go down both of our cheeks and we both go in for a soft kiss. The kiss doesn't go any further, it just stays soft and slow. After a while of making up Peeta looks at his watch.

"You know it's about 5 o'clock right?" He says while chuckling. I laugh. Wow. What a night. I am probably going to crash at like 6 this evening.

"Hmm…whatever, I'm just really happy we made up." I say as I go in for another kiss. I can hear Peeta mumble "Me too." I suddenly remember that Gale is furious at me. But for now, I am just going to enjoy this moment with my husband.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am SOO SORRY. :( I haven't uploaded in so long! To be honest, I also lost some interest in the story. But special thanks to FlamingArrows who messaged me and inspired me to continue the story. It's not long, but it's a start! Hope you like it! :D **

Chapter 10

Peeta and I never ended up sleeping since it was already 5 when we solved our problems. But now, I am really exhausted and it's only 9 o'clock. Cole and Gale's girls just woke up asking questions about where Gale and Clodine were. Peeta just made some lies explaining that they had to go back to Hazelle. Damion and Lily should be back in about 3 hours. I don't know what to do. Gale is mad at me and Peeta is furious about the whole situation…I don't how this will turn out…I'm actually scared. Not for myself, but for my little girl. I don't want her to get yelled at and I also don't want her to find out that we spied on them…it was my idea, so technically it was my fault. I look over at Peeta who is obviously as exhausted as I am, cooking some breakfast. He looked at me knowing I was staring at him and he gave me a concerning look. He walked over to me with a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Katniss, you need to stop worrying about everything. Please." Peeta says softly. He kisses me softly and slowly pulls away. I know he is waiting for a response.

"I-I don't know how this situation will turn out. It was my idea! I don't want my own daughter hating me!" I quietly scream so the other kids won't hear.

"Kat, you're acting like a child." Peeta softly says while chuckling. "You're not the child anymore; you're a mother and an adult. You have some rights to look over at your daughter. I promise you things won't go as bad as you seem" I would have been convinced if I didn't know Gale or Peeta properly. I know this will turn out BAD.

"Fine." I say with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Peeta…It's three o'clock. Where are they?" I ask him. They should have been here three hours ago. I'm sure that at any moment Clodine or Gale will be barging in our house asking the same question.<p>

"I don't know. I'm going to call Gale and Clodine." Peeta says stiffly. He hasn't been taking this situation any better than I was. He has been just sitting there with a serious face for the past three hours. He didn't even say a word until now. He didn't even have that sparkle in his eyes like he usually does; I wouldn't have been surprised if he actually broke down into one of his hijacking moments. I walk into the kitchen where Peeta was sitting waiting for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?...I'm good Hazelle, how are you?...Can I speak to Gale or Clodine?... Really?... Hmm… Alright, thanks…Bye." Peeta hangs up the phone. His eyes or face gives me no sign of emotion. Obviously he didn't talk to them but I wonder where they are.

"Apparently Gale and Clodine left the house and are on their way here." He says. Right as he said that the doorbell rang. I looked at Peeta and he just nodded his head towards the door, obviously trying to say he is in no mood to talk to them in person, so I sigh and walk over. I open the door. I quickly feel relieved when I see Clodine standing instead of Gale. But then open the door a bit more and see Gale. He looks as mad as last night. I still don't understand why he is furious with me.

"Hey Katniss, can we come inside?" Clodine asks with a small smile. I simply nod and open the door completely so they can come in. They don't sit down. They just stand, and I guess waiting for me to start talking.

"We have no idea where our children are. We called Hazelle wondering if you two knew where they were but she said you two already left and were coming here." I start. I'm hoping they would continue. Luckily, Clodine starts to talk.

"Mhmm…well, I am not even from District 12, so I wouldn't know where else they could go. Do you know where they can be?" She asks looking at Gale and I. To be honest, I have no idea where they can be.

"I think I know where they could be." Peeta says as he walks into the living room. The tension between us got worse. "I was just thinking about the time I went to this festival and I remember that they used to check on their cameras if anything bad or inappropriate happened between the girl and boy; which is why they even let us share a room. Anyways, if something did happen, they would take the girl and boy to the Capitol."

"You're not saying-" Gale starts.

"Yup, they're going to the Capitol."


	12. Chapter 11

** A/N : Ok so, I haven't been updating since March Break and I feel terrible. It means a lot that you all care for this story and reviewed asking me to continue. It's been so hard to update with everything going on at school but I promise you that you all will be getting more updates and chapters once summer starts (which is in a few days :D). You guys are honestly my 100% motivation for this story. Love you guys 3 **

**This chapter is short but just a start. I will have longer and more frequent updates soon. :)**

**PS: I haven't worked on this story for a long time, so I hope that my writing or the tone of this story will not change. If you think there's something I can improve on, review and let me know!**

Chapter 11

Since the rebellion ended, I never planned on going _there_. I never planned on going to the place that brought torture to me and my family and friends. But, now I have no choice. My daughter is stuck there. Peeta, Gale, and I all know that there is trouble whenever the Capitol is involved. I'm not so sure if Clodine understands how serious this is, since she was raised in a Career District. I don't know how to feel. Should I feel relieved that we know where they are and that we will find a way to get them back or terrified knowing that they can use our kids as bait cause Gale, Peeta and I were all deeply involved in the rebellion. Just as I was thinking this Peeta interrupts my thoughts.

"So, how are we doing this?" Peeta asks seriously. Gale looks at him and chuckles; obviously enjoying the fact that Peeta has gone survivor mode. A mode I haven't seen since the rebellion.

"Well," Gale starts while stretching his arms out and putting them behind his head. "We need to get to the Capitol." It's unbelievable how easily he's taking his. It seems that Peeta isn't that fond about Gale's reactions either.

"Listen Gale, I don't know how you can take this so lightly but I want my daughter back. YOU out of all people should know that the Capitol isn't the safest place for our children." Peeta says sternly. Gale's face went firm. He got up and walked towards Peeta.

"Don't even think for one second that I don't want to get my son back." Gale says. You can see the fire in his eyes; the fire that I saw during the most part of the 74th, 75th Hunger Games and the rebellion. The tension in the room just got worse. No one dared to talk. But of course, Clodine starts talking.

"Alright…um…we can always take a train to the Capitol" Clodine says, trying to break the ice. I should probably help her out.

"Yeah. Good idea. We can leave on the next train." I say in a supporting way. Peeta moves away from Gale and mumbles something.

"What was that Peeta?" I ask nicely.

"Oh, I said I'll check what time the train leaves." He says as he leaves to go on the computer.

"I don't know if going by train is the best idea. The train takes too long to get to the Capitol. They most likely took Lilac and Damion by hovercraft, who knows what they could do to them while we're slowly going on a train." Gale says. He's not wrong though. During the travelling time, they could get beaten or hijacked. The stuff the Capitol can do is unpredictable.

"We don't have a hovercraft Gale." I say simply.

"But I know where to get one." Gale says with a wink.

* * *

><p>So of course, Ms. Career also known as Gale's wife has connections and was able to get a hovercraft in less than an hour. We didn't want to take Cole, Celsie and Belle to Capitol. So, we left them with Hazelle. We have about less than 10 minutes till we're at the Capitol, and no one was talking to each other. I think it's because we're all thinking of what can happen. The Capitol loathes us. The best shot we have of getting our children is getting Clodine to do all the talking while we hide behind a bush or something, because we know they won't do anything for us. Clodine attempte a few times to start a conversation but no one would reply. We all just wanted to grab our kids and run but we all know that it's not that easy. I sort of just wished this hovercraft ride will never stop but to my luck a voice announces:<p>

"Arriving at THE CAPITOL"


	13. Chapter 12

**Finally! I updated! Sorry for the wait! I made this longer than some of my previous chapters! Hope you like it! I've also started this new fanfic on the Mortal Instruments! So, please check that out too! Thanks for the review and please keep reviewing :D**

As I walked out of the hovercraft it was like everything that happened almost 20-22 years ago flashed before my eyes. I look over to see Peeta, knowing he has the exact same things replaying in his head. Clodine seems pretty happy about coming to the Capitol…wait…of course, she was raised in a Career District and Gale…although he didn't go through the things Peeta and I went through, I can tell he loathes this place as much as we do. We just stared in silence for what seems to feel like forever until someone broke the silence. I immediately looked at Clodine but realized it wasn't her that interrupted our thoughts. I look to her right and I see this boy who looks about Cole's age. He obviously looked like a Capitol child. Seeing him and everyone else here makes me think of Effie.

"I can't believe this. You…you're the girl on fire!" He says excitedly. "And YOU TWO… you're the boy with bread and you're known as the boy with snares! My parents have told me so much about you!" I didn't know what to say. But of course my love, Peeta knows what to say.

"Thank you. You seem like a really nice guy. We were wondering if you can help us with something…" Peeta says slowly. I don't know if it's a good idea to trust someone with what we're doing but we'd probably be lost if we didn't ask for help.

"Of course! By the way, my name is Rituf." Rituf says with a big smile.

"Rituf, you know about the summer festival?" Peeta starts. Rituf nods. "Well, you must know the rules and if someone disobeys the rules, they're sent here." Peeta stops and looks at Rituf to see if he understands. Rituf nods again. So, Peeta continues "Do you know where exactly the people who disobey go?"

"I'm not completely sure but I think it's where the Hunger Games tributes use to train. You must know where that is" Rituf says.

"Um…yeah…thanks for your help." Peeta says nicely. Great…so not only do I have to be in the Capitol but I have to go back to the place that ruined my life in every way other than getting to know Peeta.

* * *

><p>Well, we're here. Our plan is to get Clodine to do the talking while we hide and if things get serious, then we'll start talking.<p>

"Ok. You know the plan. Operation get our kids who just had sex plan." Gale says jokingly. We all glare at him. "What?" he says defensively.

"Okay Clodine, I'm sorry we are no use to this plan but it's your fault marrying a guy who was very involved with the rebellion and has connections to us, who were also a big part of the rebellion." Peeta says with a grin. Gale simply glared at him but then his eyes widen. We all look at where he was looking. Guards. We quickly wished Clodine good luck and Gale gave her a peck on the lips and we hid behind some bushes and trees that were close enough to hear their conversations. Clodine went to one of the guards that looked the most normal and friendliest.

"Why hello there beautiful, how may I help you?" The guard says to Clodine with a wink. I can see Gale go stiff with his fists clenched. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a reassured look.

"Hi." Clodine says with this fake girly tone. Gale realized she's just playing with the guard and relaxed a bit. "My son and my friend's daughter are in there and it would mean a lot if you would let them go...but just to let you know, my husband…well, ex-husband and I got a divorce, so I'm completely available." Clodine finishes as she runs her fingers down the guard's shoulders. He looks at her with eyes filled with lust. Gale looks sick.

"Well, your son and your friend's daughter must have done some serious shit if they're here. But, I am a trustworthy guard so they might pull some strings if I ask." Guard says. He continues "Unfortunately, I would only be able to get your son out. I need the girl's father or mother to come."

"But I thought you can pull some strings?" Clodine says while going towards the guard, obviously trying to seduce him. The Guard hesitates and mumbles out that he'll try. He leaves Clodine. As soon as she left, she looked right at us and gave us a wink and blew a heart out for Gale. 10 minutes later, the guard came out with both of our children. She took them and before she walked away he asks:

"Do I get some reward for doing this special favour for you?" He says with a smile. Clodine goes up to him and kisses his cheek and leaves with Damion and Lilac with a wink.

* * *

><p>It took a while for Peeta, Gale and I to get passed the guards but we did it. We are now sitting in the hovercraft. We parents are staring at our kids while they were looking down with embarrassment and shame. They are obviously waiting for one of us to start the argument, but we all stay silent. About 10 minutes of silence Peeta finally speaks.<p>

"Well, can you both explain why you ended up in the Capitol?" Peeta asks quietly. He was never the parent, who yells or shouts, that would be me. He also made it seem as if we don't know why they ended up there.

"Well, we thought it would be cool to go sight-seeing after the festival." Lilac says as she was staring at the floor. She lied. She actually lied. Peeta and I look at each other with horror. She has never lied to us and she was never this good at lying either.

"Is that true Damion? You went _sight-seeing_?" Gale says, emphasising the word sight-seeing.

"Um, yeah Dad, we just got stuck at the Capitol with guards because we didn't have any parental supervision with us." Damion says smoothly. I don't get it. They looked like they were embarrassed and full of shame all this time and now they lie?

"I can't believe this." Peeta says with a disappointed look. He continues "I can't believe you Lilac, lying right at my face? I never thought we had such a secretive relationship." He says as he walks away from all of us. Now Lilac has tears running down her eyes and runs after Peeta. This whole plan of them going to festival turned out bad. Really bad.


End file.
